


The Good Assistant

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Crying, Cunnilingus, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, F/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: At the end of the world, Elias rewards Rosie. Spoilers for TMA 192.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Rosie
Comments: 26
Kudos: 76





	The Good Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme prompt:
> 
> "At the end of the world, instead of Jonah becoming the pupil of the Eye, he just becomes the king. Rosie is locked away as his "personal assistant" and she "assists" him whenever and wherever he needs. ;)"

Rosie lets Mr. Magnus tie her wrists to the bedpost, but she balks when he grasps her ankle to do the same with her feet.

"Mr. Magnus, please, I promise I won't kick," she stammers, breathless.

He raises his brow at her, but he puts the rope aside, caressing her ankle with his fingertips. His touch is light and teasing and it makes Rosie shiver all over, her heartbeat quickening as he trails his fingers up to her calf and even higher.

"You have been so good to me," he says, stroking the inner curve of her thigh. "I don't think I've made it clear enough to you, how much I appreciate that."

Mr. Magnus grasps her by her knees, parting them. Rosie's cheeks burn as he looks down at her, his glare as cold as it ever is, and she she can't help but wonder whether he approves what he sees.

"Now, we'll have none of that. If I didn't approve of you, you wouldn't be here." He smiles at her, pushing her legs wider open as he settles between them. "You have done a good job not questioning me so far, Rosie. Let's continue that."

It should be frightening, how easily he slips into her mind. It _is_ frightening, _he_ has always been frightening, but at the same time she can't forget that it's her own choices that have brought her here, at the end of the world, to her King's bedroom. She exhales through her nostrils, willing her body to relax as Mr. Magnus takes his mouth between her legs. His lips are cold as they brush against her folds, but her cunt tightens in response anyway, her clit swelling to life.

"There." Mr. Magnus kisses her folds again, licking between them to tease her hole. His hands are on her thighs, stroking them, his pleasure rushing into her mind. "Much better."

He wraps his lips around her clit and sucks, making her arch against the bed as a moan breaks out of her, loud and surprised. His hands roam over to her hips, her arse, cupping her and squeezing her as his tongue flicks along her clit, drawing out a twitch. Rosie balls her hands up into fists, fighting not to thrust up into Mr. Magnus's face as he plays, toys with her clit, as he smiles against her.

"Such a good girl," he whispers, his voice thick with fondness as he covers her cunt with his mouth.

The words fill her with ache, with longing, and she wails as he continues to suck and lick her, as he seeks out her breasts with one hand and runs his palm over them while moving his other hand between her legs. As he laps at her clit, he brings one finger over to her hole, massaging the soft rim before sliding the finger inside.

It's been ages since Rosie has had anything inside her. Her body takes Mr. Magnus in, clenching around his finger as her hips stutter, her clit throbbing hard and fast against Mr. Magnus's fiendish, insistent tongue. She cries in protest when he pulls his mouth away from her, but she goes silent when he looks up at her, his lips shiny with her slick, his eyes hungry.

"Tell me, Rosie," he says, pushing another finger inside her. He grasps her left breast and squeezes it, rubbing his thumb over the hard nipple. "Do you want my cock?"

_No. Yes._ "I don't know," she says, gasping as he rests his thumb down on her clit. She squirms as he kneads her, her lips falling open as she pants. "I don't know."

Mr. Magnus just smiles.

"We'll find out, then."

He leaves her chest be and moves his hand to the front of his trousers, unbuckling his belt. He keeps stroking his fingers in and out of Rosie, his thumb rubbing her clit in a slow, agonizing circle as she bucks against his hand, her hands balled up so tight now that it hurts. She stares at Mr. Magnus as he unfastens his trousers, a moan escaping her as she sees his cock rise up, hard and flushed and leaking.

Rosie starts to shake as Mr. Magnus pulls his fingers out, as he rests his weight down on top of her.

"Think of it as a reward," Mr. Magnus whispers into her years, his words hot, his voice dirty. "For serving me so well through all these years."

He starts to push inside her and her body welcomes him in, wet and eager, clutching him tight as he slides within her. She gasps as he nips her ear, his girth filling her up to the rim, throbbing hot against the walls of her cunt. He doesn't stop until he's buried within her to the root, his balls resting against her cunt, his breath hot on her skin as he grasps her breasts again.

"For being so _perfect_."

Mr. Magnus thrusts and Rosie _howls_ , unable to help herself, her legs rising and wrapping around Mr. Magnus's waist. She wants to hear that again, forever, she wants to know that she's good, that she's done well, that she pleases him. She can feel him smile against her as he starts to rock his hips, his cock moving within her slick cunt, inching in deeper every time it slides forth.

"Perfect," he whispers, kissing her neck.

The bed creaks beneath them as he starts to fuck her, slow and gentle first, but it doesn't take long for him to escalate, his thrusts getting harder and faster, his hands rougher as he strokes and squeezes her body. He sucks on her neck, leaving one bruise after another to bloom on her throat as he drives into her, burying himself deep. Rose grips him with her legs, trying to hold on, to keep him there.

She comes hard, squeezing around Mr. Magnus's cock as her body spasms, her clit throbbing hard as she rocks against him, seeking all the stimulation she can. He laughs against her collarbone, continuing to thrust even as she starts to come down from her bliss, taking his hand down between their bodies.

"Please," Rosie whispers as he seeks out her oversensitive clit, passing his thumb over it.

He kisses her behind her ear as he fucks her, his thumb pressing down on her clit and rubbing. Rosie twists beneath him, trying to flee his touch, but there is nowhere for her to go with his body squeezed tight against hers. She pants, feeling as her body starts to grow heated again, as her brain buzzes.

Mr. Magnus gives her clit a light pinch and she comes again with a surprised shout, and this time he follows, his cock twitching within her as he spills his seed inside her. She sobs underneath him as he keeps on rubbing her, her flesh so sensitive now that any touch hurts.

"Please, Mr. Magnus, I can't," Rosie begs, trying to angle herself away from Mr. Magnus. He follows her without mercy, continuing to rub her, kissing her on her temple.

"One more," he whispers. His cock is still inside her, soft but warm, his spunk trickling out of Rosie. "Be a good girl once again."

Her fists loosening, Rosie forces herself to relax, accepting the thumb on her clit as it keeps massaging her, as Mr. Magnus absently rocks against her. She feels hazy in the head as she gasps for breath, tears escaping down to her cheeks as Mr. Magnus's unrelenting thumb wrings another orgasm out of her.

When it's over, Mr. Magnus kisses her on the forehead, then on her cheeks as she continues to cry.

"Well done, Rosie," he whispers, grasping her chin. "Your performance has always gone above and beyond. I'm so proud of you."

He slides his mouth over hers, kissing her as she sniffles and yields to him.


End file.
